


His Father's Son

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Peter's mother hoped he wouldn't be like his father.





	

She hoped that the baby wouldn’t be like his father.

It wasn’t that she had disliked Erik’s powers. She had been overawed by them, amazed by them at the beginning. He had seen how impressed she had been, been pleased that she wasn’t afraid – and she hadn’t been.

At least, never by his powers.

It was _Erik_ that troubled her, Erik that made her frown. He was so angry, all the time, even when he was behaving as though he wasn’t angry. He was angry even when he was with her and she didn’t know how to stop him being angry so she got angry instead and they fought, wild fights where sometimes, the metal fittings shook. That scared her but she pretended it didn’t and just got angrier.

“Just because I can’t rattle the lights doesn’t mean I’m not worthy of respect, Erik!” she remembered bawling at him once and he’d looked almost ashamed then, obviously guilty. He did listen to her sometimes, or at least, he tried to. He tried to understand. He kissed it better and took her to bed and that was always good. That almost made it worth it.

But it couldn’t forever. The anger got in the way and in the end, he left her and she was glad of it. Until she realised that she was pregnant.

She was judged, of course. A slut, a whore, no better than she ought to be, getting herself pregnant by some man that she wouldn’t say the name of. At first, she really thought that Erik might come back. That she might be able to contact him in some way, let him know that he was going to be a father. That the knowledge he was going to be a father might fix him, make him better, make him ... right.

Stupid. Utterly stupid. She was _lucky_ Erik had never returned. _Lucky_ that he’d never even written to her. If he had chosen to marry her, it would have been a horrible mistake and they’d both had been miserable. 

Not that Erik seemed very happy anyway. Not if the stories were true.

She tried not to think about that too much.

She watched little Peter closely. She couldn’t see much of his father in him – certainly none of the talent with metal. She told him a story about a magical man she’d known who could do anything with metal and Peter had listened and even tried to make metal float because that was what five year olds did but nothing happened. She let herself wonder if he was normal.

All right, he was hyper-active. But perhaps that was just who he was. Nothing to actually worry about. A bit of an irritant. Nothing serious.

When he was eleven, he had a fight with his stepfather and started shouting so quickly that neither of them could actually hear what he was shouting. But then, he was nearly a teenager and teenagers sometimes did get so cross that they became incoherent, didn’t they? Yes, it had to be that. Nothing else. Nothing ... stranger.

When he was thirteen, he ran for the first time. And it didn’t matter what she told herself, she knew that Peter was his father’s son. That he was not quite human.

Now she just had to watch and pray he wasn’t _entirely_ his father’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
